Sacred Beauty
by jdiana97
Summary: Life was going well for Angelique with her beloved mate and family until her blood pack arrived and reveal to her that she was their true and one future queen. Even worse, their leader, Cheveyo also reveal himself as her fiance and wants her badly.Will Angelique choose whats truly right for her future? Can Paul too be able to protect his mate from the danger of her own pack?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hye guysss...Finally the second installment of Beauty series is here and since im on my semester holiday for one week, ill be writing as much as i can but i cant promise how fast i can be because my laptop is literally dead and im doing all the typing with my phone so until i can get my hand on my sisters', y'all just got to be a little patient but it is all worth it i tell you since my head is full with this idea its going to burst badly. Do leave reviews as well to help me pumped up cuz if dont, cant promise to finish this story..Thats all from me and enjoy this story kaykay..XOXO JD**

* * *

 **Furuhelm, Alaska**

Foot prints on the white snow trailed by the Kiotes river as the huge and brood male with long silky ivory hair falls to his back in a tight braid. Despite the heavy snows falls almost cruelly trying to prevent him from going any further, the huge male walks undefeated and without a sense of weariness. Even with his rugged Indian features, his grey jeans and thick brown coats hugs his chiselled body perfectly such as a wealthy modern businessman which fits completely with his sculpted nose and dark bluish eyes that gleams brightly through the winter snow like wolves.

As he crept closer to the dark wooden house scattered in front of him, the biggest wooden house of all that definitely that gleams with wealth and intricate designs on the woods became his finish line as he throw his large duffel bag on the porch and awaits the crowd that was starting to gather in front of him. Men, woman, children including wolves surround him and all he flashes was his sensual grinned as if something interesting was happening. Mayhap it is true as something out of the ordinary was going happen soon and it all because of him.

An elderly man holding a stick wearing a grey coat as well as with his long ivory silk falls freely on his back trying to walk as fast as he could crept out of the group and says, "How was your search? Did you found her? Have you found my granddaughter Cheveyo?" The man that sat comfortably on the porch grinned and said, "Yes, Grand Chief Choovio.I have found her and she is well. My man and I personally investigates and found out that she currently left Italy and now living in La Push where the Quilette resides."

Relief washed on Chief Choovio face knowing the last line of his generation still lives. Losing his sons to a bloodsucker was devastating and guilt flooded him as he reminisce on how he had cruelly rejected his son right after he had asked for refugee with his new mate. Despite his daughter in law was able to provide an heir for him, Choovio still refuse to acknowledge their existence until his son died after brutally execute by the fearsome coven. Choovio decision definitely brought a huge impact not only on his pack but also on his beloved wife, Katia that died of heart broken being separated from her own and only son and the sadness, mourns of his family around him who had loved his son dearly. Choovio regret for doing such things and now there was nothing he could do except to bring back the only family that he still have and that was his precious granddaughter. The great spirit was kind enough to gift him with a dream of how her granddaughter looks like and she was indeed beautiful like no other. Even when she was a hybrid with demon blood flow through her veins, he could see the light and strength of his son lives in her. Long flowly golden silk of a hair and smooth ivory skin and lips as red as roses. She was indeed precious.

"I want you to bring her here safely, Cheveyo. Bring my granddaughter back to me where she truly belongs. I have wronged her cruelly and I wish to make amends." Choovio said. Cheveyo nodded and the grinned he bores fell as he says, "I will Grand Chief Choovio. She is my promised mate after all. I swear to that I won't come back until my future bride stay safe right beside me." Choovio nodded and says, "I put my trust in you, will be the next chief and the Mahkah leader. I wish you best of luck. Don't let me down. Dhe is all that I have left and if anything were to happen to her, I'm a dead man, Cheveyo." Cheveyo stood and more man gathered behind him, "Have I ever disappoint you, my alpha? Believe me for I shall make you proud and fill you with joy once again."

Before Cheveyo leave, Choovio ask him one last time, "What is the name of my granddaughter, Cheveyo?" Cheveyo turned around and answered with a grinned, "Our future queen is called, Angelique and she is mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Paul! The guest will be here in any minute!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way. Just setting this Christmas tree up, babe. It looks harder than it is."

Angelique sighed and even with her super speed, she was still panicking over how on earth they're going to prepare all the food on the table with some desserts and drinks that she has so excitedly and lovingly prepared. All thanks to Miss Abby's class. Now, all that is left is to wait for the roasted turkey to set and be prepared.

Angelique took a minute and stand aside just to absorb everything that has been prepared around her. The huge black oak table which was carved beautifully in the middle of the dining room look absolutely wonderful with variety of food being served on it. There were cakes, cookies, pastries, fried noodles, roasted vegetables, mashed potatoes, mouth watering stew and even pizza, lasagne and more just to bring the Italian vibe in there. The chandelier was exquisite and the Christmas deco with Christmas hat, socks, candy cane around the room was perfect and felt make it feel homely.

Angelique hugged herself and she was so happy that she was able to be a part of all the celebration this year since vampires in Voltera does not celebrate this holiday. However, her dad was kind enough to celebrate it with her and that makes it so meaningful. Even though her dad wasn't going to be there for the holiday but he sent his regard and a small gift to her. Don't know if some people consider a 26 carats diamond necklace with fine intricate design on the edges made from gold is a 'small gift' though. She smiled to herself wondering when she would be able to wear this beautiful jewellery.

"Angel, I need your help here. Pretty hard to do this without you here." Angelique quickly wipes the stained on her black lace apron and took it off before heading to the living room. The sight before her was astounding as she was shocked and amazed by the beautifully decorated Christmas tree that glows with colourful lights and it even have a Christmas carol tune playing with it. Angelique was overwhelmed with tears for never she had seen such beautiful Christmas tree in her life except in books or clips she saw on television.

She turned to Paul and he was smiling back at her. Angelique quickly jumped on him and kiss him so hard that it shocked herself too. "I'm sorry but I can't believe it, Paul! Its so beautiful. I've never saw a Christmas tree this wonderful before and its divine." She won't stop giggling and smiling and that melts Paul's heart. "Don't worry Angel. You can kiss me like that anytime you want, Angel. And I'm happy that you like this tree. I made it special for my beautiful mate. Infact..." When Angelique left Paul's warmth, Paul took out something from his pocket and it was a golden glittering star ornaments that is use for the tip of the Christmas tree. Angelique eyes was swelled in tears and she gasped, "Is it f..for me?"

Paul nodded and placed the star in her hands, "Even though the wolves isn't hundred percent Christian and more to the native belief, my mom was a full Christian and white so every Christmas, we would set up the house with all this Christmas decoration and the Christmas tree itself. She always gave me the star which is the last decoration to be put on the Christmas tree as a symbol of a new beginning and our special family time for gathering and just have fun after church mass. I know it might sound cheesy and all but it meant a lot to both of me if I could start this tradition with us being together. Would you do that for me, Angel?" A dam has burst and tears was flowing without end.

She was so honored that Paul would actually asked her such meaningful right and special request to do what he and his mother used to do. She has heard about his mother's death when he was 17 years from Jacob and Renesmee due to cancer and her heart hurts thinking about the teenage Paul who must be hurting for losing his beloved. His dad wasn't there for him and the only thing that he left behind was his shifter blood. The thought of what he has also gone through make her in tears that she cried and poor Paul was laughing and trying hard to calm her down, "Come on babe, don't cry. I didn't mean to. I mean if you don't want to then I understand I_!"

"No! I..I'm happy, Paul. In fact, I'm honored that you would ask me to do it. Thank you so much and I promise that I will make it perfect. Make this _all_ perfect for you." She kissed him again. As she was struggling to put the star on the top of the huge Christmas tree, Paul took the opportunity to put his hand on his waist and lift her, causes her to giggle as she puts the star on top of the Christmas tree. Before he puts her down, he kissed her lip passionately and a small moan came from her lips soothingly. When they broke their kiss, he hugs her and both was filled with joy looking at the tree all decorated with colorful ornaments and glowing lights with a fine tune of Christmas carol beaming from it.

Then, they heard a knock on the door and it made Angelique gasped. "Oh my God! They're here." Angelique quickly straighten her dress and pat on the crinkled fabric before turning to Paul and kisses his cheek. "Let's do this, my love." Paul grinned, "The pleasures all mine, babe."

* * *

It took a while to look for her but Raul finally did it. Journeying hundreds of mile from Alaska just so he could find the true heir of the Mahkah throne was indeed an honour and he was glad that he could do it for his chief and especially Cheveyo.

Even so, he realized that standing on the huge tree branch and looking out at the huge cabin can be a dangerous risk for one such as him since Forks is famous for the home of the Cullen, a rather well-known vampire that any supernatural creature should fear from. Why wouldn't they be since when each and every one of them is gifted and possess powerful strength. Even the Volturi wasn't able to attack without a reason and that speaks all for the mighty coven who attack anyone that even sneeze on the path.

How he knows all this information was easy. Being one of Cheveyo beta has its perk and he was constantly updated about what his enemies and future allies are and now, he has an important mission to be done with. Things would've been a lot easier if his target wasn't surrounded by families of vampires and other packs. From the huge glass window, he could see everyone was having a feast in the bright decorated room with a huge Christmas tree at the corners of the wall. They were having fun chatting and laughing around and minus the vampires, all the male on the right side of the table was ravaging the food like there's no tomorrow.

Almost quarter of an hour pass and Raul crouching on the tree, he was able to get the full view and info on the house and areas surrounding it. Later, his eyes diverge to the beautiful blonde with such bright blue eyes wearing a snow white lace dress with spaghetti straps that falls gently above her knees as she pours all the wolves some punch that can be observe even from afar. His wolf howl inside of him and he knew that she was the one, his queen and future ruler of Mahkah Pack. He snaps a few pictures of her and carefully tuck the digital camera into the pocket of his jeans. As he slowly jumps to the ground, he accidentally steps onto a dry stick which made a rather loud snapping sound in the night woods and as he expected, every eyes were on him from the inside of the house.

* * *

Everyone was laughing and they were in a great mood. Nothing fills Angelique with joy as she looks around at everyone who got together and just lit with happiness, unlike in Voltera, everything was dark, quiet and empty but her dad was great that even though it was only the two of them, he made sure everything was perfect right to the gifts, songs and small celebration that two living souls could've enjoy.

Despite the whole Cullen down to the Black and Uley's pack was there minus Sam and his family who was having a Christmas celebration at his wife's house, everyone seems to forget about their rivalry or indifference and choose to have a great night. This joy was shared with Paul who clasp her hand and look to her with a smile on his face.

"Damn, Angel! This turkey is to die for. How did you do it?" Says, Jared. Embry slaps his head and Jared moans in pain, "Shut your mouth, will you? It's disgusting to see all your meat on the table. Sheesh!" It got them laugh and Angelique says, "I'm really glad you like it. Frankly, I took cooking class from Miss Abby and she was a chef in Voltera that cooks for some of the humans as well as myself there. She taught me everything I know."

"She sure did because everything is wonderful, Angelique. You got to teach me how to make this lasagne. Jacob here won't stop plugging it into his mouth and I sure hope I can cook for him later." Renesmee said and that earns her a kiss on the fore head from Paul. Edward was staring deadly at him and his over-protective father vibe sure can be felt even across the table. "I would be careful before getting all lovey-dovey with someone's precious daughter before getting married." Jacob raised his eyebrow and look to him with a smirked, "That's funny. Never actually saw you did that with Bella's father around. Oh wait, you're too fast for him to see. My bad for kissing my life mate, _dad."_ Edward's eye darkens and Bella playfully smacked his arms and giggling with Renesmee, "Oh stop it, Edward. We all want to have a good time so canyou stop being all crazy and enjoy this night with me? Wouldn't you prefer doing that than wanting to rip out Jack's throat, there?"

Edward sighed and his eyes returns to normal as he stares at his beautiful wife who was in a blue fitted dress with short sleeves. "Alright sweetheart. Ripping his throat's out can be wait then." Jacob snorted, "Can't wait to see you try, _dad_."

Edward eyes returns to him and the grinned on his cheeks looking as he biting hard into his teeth was hillarious. Carlisle laughed with the rest of the guest, "I get that, Jacob. Wait till you see I had to stand outside on a girl's house with her dad holding an axe, pointing at you when just for holding hands with her." Esme crossed her arm and says, "Excuse me. You should be lucky he done that or else you never would've find me." She snorted.

Carlisle chuckled and kissed Esme's lips gently and whispered, "Trust me sweetheart, I'll do that all over again just so I can be with you for eternity." Esme's golden eyes lit up and she smiles. The sight in front of her really made Angelique feels grateful for ever venturing out of Voltera in the first place and able to surround herself with lively family that would lay their life for each other.

"So, Paul. It's almost a year now. When are you and Angel going to tie the knot? Everything looks fine now so there's no reason to delay the celebration, right" Says Rosalie with a glass of red wine, twirling in her hand. Paul frozen in his seats and he realise that the table was quiet and looking at him, "A knot? We..well the thing is.. I.." Angelique cut him, "What's 'tie the knot' mean? Is it like a ritual or something?" Everyone was surprised and their eyes was huge. Embry says, "You mean he haven't asked you yet?" They all turn their gaze on Paul who curse silently. "I thing I rather not talk about that stuff now."

Everyone becoming awkward and Emmett was slightly amused, "Come on, Paul. To baby to ask or what? Thought wolves supposed to be the furry one and have more balls than us bloodsucker over here?" Paul bit his teeth and grinned back at him, "None of your business actually so I actually prefer if you would back off." Angelique was lost in the conversation and he turns to Paul and ask him, "Ask me what, Paul? Is it a celebration? Or perhaps a…..wedding?" Paul was struggling to say something until a soft shushing came from Carlisle, "Did anyone heard that?" Edward turns to him, "Heard what?" Then, Jacob said, "I smell something." Jared nodded and his eyes glowed. "Me too. It's a wolf but not one of us." Jacob growled and the rest of the wolf start to felt the unknown presence too, "Pretty sure he's not from here either." It was dead silent.

Angelique's wolf was slowly howling from the inside and she was confused. It never done tha before and she don't know why. Her eyes to glow too. When they heard a snapping sound from outside, they all turn towards the woods from the window. Right there, a man with thick white coats and long ivory silks falls to his coat and contrasted his tan skin was standing there staring back at them. His eyes were a dark blue and right before Angelique could see it blink, the mysterious man fled the scene, causing everyone else to chase after him.

* * *

He was fast but Paul was faster. Nothing could calm his rage right now, knowing that someone was eyeing his family and Paul was piss that the man's eyes was staring towards Angelique the whole time. After so many shit that falls on Angelique, he refuses to let this do the same as the whole Alec ordeal was so hard to be rid of like a damn hot was grateful that everyone else follows him to chase after the stranger and once he puts his hand on his neck, it'll be done for.

However, Paul was caught off guard when the man stops by a cliff and Paul grin knowing that it was impossible for him to run anymore. What actually confuses him was why did this were chose not to shift when everyone else was in their wolf form and the Cullen's was speeding off towards him like wind. _Was he accepting his fate?_

The man turned around and he was looking at everyone and wolves smugly. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing on this land and buddy, I'm giving you five sconds to answer or I'll rip your throat out trying to spy on my family like that." Warn Paul.

Raul snorted and continue to stare at everyone that stood there and his eyes was lock towards Angelique that arrive there and stood next to Paul, panting for air, shortly. Raul steps closer causing everyone to do the same and what happen next totally surprised them. He falls to his knees and lowered his head, "I can't believe I have found you, my lady. It's truly an honour to stand in your presence." Angelique eyes widen and so was Paul. They look at each other and turns to see the unknown man back.

"I'm sorry sir but I thing you might mistaken me for someone else. I don't think I even know you." Angelique says, gently and her eyes was locked on Raul. Raul raised his head and asked, "Are you not the one and only daughter of Lillian of Volturi and Galilahi Mahkah?" Angelique frozen in her place and her hand grip Paul's like a vice. She was scared.

"My mother is Liliane but I do not recognize this Galilahi. Who is he? Who are you?" She asked. Raul nodded and answered her she stood up straight, "Forgive me. I understand that your father changes his name once he wed your mother. It's Gareth now, am I right? Your parents are Lilian and Gareth Mahkah?" Angelique swallowed and slowly nod her head. Paul quickly pulls her behind him and says to the stranger, "Who the hell are you and what is Angelique's parent got to do with you, huh?" Raul eyes glowed and the wolves was growling loudly. Raul steps closer and says, "Certainly isn't your business. I find no reason to answer your question." His eyes slowly turn normal when Raul stare at Angelique and says, "But for you, it's everything. My name is Raul, my lady and I've come to bring you home from where you belong."

Angelique steps in front and even though Paul hold her arms protectively, she nodded towards him letting him know it was fine and look back towards Raul. "And where is it I am belong. As far as I know, my parents are dead. Marcus is the only one that took care of me ever since I was a baby. Truth be told, I have no one, before Paul. I'm an orphan."

Raul smiled sadly, "You are wrong, my lady. You are not an orphan. In fact, you do have a family and we are waiting for you. My lady, you are the queen and the sole heir of Mahkah Pack. It's where your wolf hails from." Angelique was speechless. She was having hard time indulging in his information and she was getting antsy, "Are you telling the truth? "She ask and Raul nodded. Once again, he falls to his knees and drop his head, "Indeed I am. You are our queen. It's time for you to return and take your place as the rightful heir."

Thing is about to take a whole new turn here and Paul was pretty that he wasn't going like what is it. First thing first, some ass name Raul is heading out of his territory whether he like sit or not. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

A/N: Oh my God! It's been so long and I am so sorry. I have no excuse other than being a student and busy as hell. Hope y'all enjoy and next chapter is coming up.

XOXO JD


End file.
